pranks gone wrong
by adventure prince
Summary: Micro-ice pranks the team and it finely goes to far so D'jok decides to teach him a lesson he'll never forget contians spanking you have been warned


A/N I do not own Galactik Football

Micro-ice woke up early to start his pranks on the team. "sometimes it's good to be sneaky" Micro-ice said to himself.

Micro-ice took out a list that he had written secretly and looked at the first name D'jok.

Micro-ice looked over at his big brother like figure and smirked. Than got out a permanent marker.

He went over to D'jok and started to scribble on his face. By the time he was finished D'jok had a moustache and circle around one eye and a swirl on each of his cheeks.

Micro-ice struggled to hold his laughter as he crossed D'jok name of the list. Than he started to head for the door.

"And just were do you think your going" came D'jok voice. Micro-ice froze and turned around to see D'jok with he's arms crossed.

"Isn't it a little early to be getting up" said D'jok still not noticing the doodles on his face.

"well I just wanted to go for a walk" said Micro-ice hoping that D'jok wouldn't see the doodles on his face until some one pointed it out.

"In your pyjamas?" asked D'jok. Micro-ice worried for a moment. "Its just around the academy"

"what ever just don't be long" D'jok said pulling the cover over his head and going back to sleep.

"That was close" said Micro-ice leaning against the door when he was out side. "Now lets see who's next" The next name was Mei.

In Mei and Tia room.

Micro-ice was trying to sneak trough the room as carefully as possible so not to wake Mei and Tia. He was carrying a bottle a green hair dye.

He knew by now what all his friends did in a morning. He knew that Mei always washed her hair in a morning.

He sneaked into the girls bathroom and replaced the shampoo bottle with the green hair dye.

"Great victim number 2 complete" whispered Micro-ice crossing Mei name of the list.

Tia was the next on the list. Looking at the snow white hair girl Micro-ice thought hard about this one.

then looked over at Tia's closet and a grin spread across his face. "It's a good thing that Mei asked me to go shopping with her"

Micro-ice started to clear out Tia's closet. Then started put all of the cloths that weren't Tia's style. In fact it was the kind of cloths that Tia hated.

After Micro-ice had crossed of Tia's name he started to tip toe to the door. But then he slipped on a pillow.

He fell face first on the floor. "What's going on here" said Mei getting up. Micro-ice quickly crawled under the bed as Mei took of her eye mask.

"It's nothing Mei you were probably had a nightmare. Now go back to sleep." Said Tia not even opening her eyes.

"Alright but a still think something going on" said Mei putting her eye mask back on and laying down.

After Micro-ice made sure it was safe he left the room. He saw that Fran was next and then Ahito. So Micro-ice decided to do both at the same time.

He tip toed into Ahito and Fran's room and looked around. "What a dump and I thought that my half of the room was a mess"

Micro-ice stared to reprogram Fran's games and than Ahito's games. "when they wake up they'll think each other has messed with there games"

After crossing Ahito and Fran's name of the list he went to Rocket's room.

"Tia will freak out when she sees this" said Micro-ice. He had taken some lipstick and drawn some kiss marks on Rocket's face. And crossed Rocket's name of the list

"Yuki prepare you're self" For a moment Micro-ice thought he might regret this.

Than again this being Micro-ice he just "nah" it off and went back to work.

In Yuki's room.

Micro-ice had replaced the ring tone on Yuki's phone with Fran and Ahito song which they always use to annoy her with when they were young.

She used her phone as a alarm clock and when it went of. So would the micro phones that Micro-ice had put all around Yuki's room.

At mark's room.

After crossing Yuki's name had been crossed of the list it was now Mark's turn.

To make a long story short he put chilly peppers in Mark's morning drink.

"Well that's everybody. I'd better get back before everybody gets up" said Micro-ice crossing Mark's name of the list and heading back to his room.

A few hours after Micro-ice had gone back to bed.

A heart piercing scream could be heard throughout the entire academy. causing everyone to run to wear the scream was coming from.

"My heir! My heir! My poor beautiful hair" cried Mei pulling at her heir.

Then came anther heart piercing scream "What the hell happened to all my cloths!" said Tia coming out of her room looking like a tomboy.

"Tia what's wrong" asked Rocket coming around the corner both girls looked in shock and then Tia tried to slap Rockets face.

"Yikes! Tia what's with you have you gone crazy" said Rocket dodging Tia's hand.

"Get back here you 2 timing air head" said Tia chasing Rocket in circles just in time for Yuki to show up.

"Were are they" asked Yuki "Were are who" asked Mei "My 2 stupid cousins that's who" said Yuki holding up her phone.

Everybody just looked in confusion "Um what's wrong with your phone" asked Tia as Rocket held her wrist to stop her hand from connecting to his cheek.

"This is what's wrong with it" said Yuki playing the most annoying song in the world.

Then came Yuki's cousins came around the corner wrestling with each other on the ground.

"You'll pay for messing with my games!" said Ahito putting his brother in headlock.

"No! you will!" said Fran wriggling out and pulling at his older brothers heir.

"No you both will pay!" said Yuki grabbing her cousins ears to separate them.

"Help! Water!" cried Mark coming around the corner holding his through and it almost looked like he was breathing fire.

"What the heck is going on around here!" yelled D'jok coming around the corner. Everybody went silent even Mark who took a moment from screaming.

Then they all burst out laughing "What's so funny!?" growled D'jok looking confused.

"D'jok you might want to see this" said Mei taking out her com-powder D'jok stared into the mirror in horror.

Micro-ice had showed up and now he couldn't hold back his laughter at the amusing scene.

But D'jok noticed this and he was furrieries "Micro-ice! You little runt!" shouted D'jok advancing towards Micro-ice.

Micro-ice stopped his laughing and stared in horror as D'jok approached him. D'jok towered over him Micro-ice was to scared to move.

D'jok glare made everybody else scared too infect they were so scared that they all ran back to there rooms.

D'jok took Micro-ice by the back of his shirt and lifted him up in the air "D'jok put me down!" Micro-ice demanded.

"Oh I'll put you down alright just you wait" Micro-ice put his hands on D'jok's hand to try to make him let go.

But D'jok being more stronger kept a firm grip on his little brother figure shirt.

Back at D'jok and Micro-ice room.

D'jok had sat Micro-ice on the bed "Stay put" said D'jok going into the bathroom.

Micro-ice wondered what D'jok was doing then he heard running water "D'jok must be trying to wash of the marker" Micro-ice snickered.

After a few minutes D'jok had re-entered with his face clean and he was carrying something behind his back.

D'jok sat on the bed and kept glaring at Micro-ice. "D'jok I… I..." Micro-ice couldn't find anything to say.

"Now listen Micro-ice your silly pranks have got to stop" said D'jok as Micro-ice looked away from his eye's in fear.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" D'jok scolded. Micro-ice looked back at D'jok.

"Jeez you don't have any sense of humour" Micro-ice whispered but D'jok heard him.

"Micro-ice! I can see that i have to punish you" Micro-ice looked at D'jok in surprise did he actually intend on punishing him.

"D'jok what are you going to do" asked Micro-ice D'jok sighed and said "Micro-ice I may not be your father or your real brother but your mother trust me to keep you in place so I'm going to give you a spanking."

Micro-ice eyes widened "D'jok you can't be series" D'jok just took Micro-ice by his wrist and pulled him across his lap.

"D'jok let me go you can't do this to… ow!" Micro-ice was cut off with a sharp swat to his backside.

"Micro-ice hold still or your pyjama shorts are coming down" D'jok said landing several more swats on Micro-ice rear.

"Nooo please" said Micro-ice throwing his hand back to protect his butt but D'jok pinned his arm to the small of his back.

"Now why do you have to do that look how much trouble you've got yourself in" said D'jok using his free hand to pull down Micro-ice shorts to revel his tanned baby bottom.

D'jok raised his hand and brought down again and again "D'jok" smack "I'm" smack "sorry!" smack smack smack.

Micro-ice sobs were soon answered "Quit micro-ice I'm going to finish this with the hair brush and then your going to stand in the corner" D'jok scolded.

A hair brush so that's what D'jok had been carrying behind his back. "D'jok please don't I'm sorry"

"I know you are but this is to make sure you don't do it again" said D'jok not stopping for a moment.

As soon as Micro-ice bottom had been turned pink D'jok picked up the hair brush.

The hair brush hurt worse than D'jok hand after few more swats Micro-ice couldn't take it any more and started to bawling like a baby.

D'jok didn't like to see Micro-ice crying screaming sobbing squirming over his lap he came out of his thoughts with another of Micro-ice pleads.

"D'jok I promise I'll be good just please stop!" said Micro-ice starting to kick over D'jok's lap.

"Your nearly done" said D'jok putting micro-ice legs under his own so he couldn't move them.

D'jok continued to spank Micro-ice for a good long 10 minutes by then micro-ice rear had been turned crimson red.

D'jok stood Micro-ice on his feet. "Now go stand in the corner and no rubbing. If you rub I'll put you back on my knee and we'll start the whole lesson all over again."

Micro-ice nodded and stood over in the corner. D'jok looked at Micro-ice as he sobbed in the corner and he felt a bit sorry for him.

After a few minutes

"alright Micro-ice punishments over you can come out now" Micro-ice pulled up his shorts and started rubbing.

"Now come here" said D'jok motioning with his finger. When Micro-ice came to him. D'jok wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

Micro-ice didn't say anything just started crying hard into D'jok's chest. D'jok rubbed Micro-ice back and rear to show him that there were no hard feelings.

"I'm sorry D'jok! I'm so sorry!." Micro-ice cried D'jok pulled his little brother away and kissed his four head.

"It's okay kiddo it's over." Said D'jok whipping away the last of the boys tears.

"Are you mad at me?." said Micro-ice. "No you were forgiven before the punishment even started."

"Now lets get some lotion on you. You didn't think that hairbrush was the only thing behind my back did you?."

"You're full of surprises today." said Micro-ice sprawling himself back over D'jok's lap.

D'jok removed Micro-ice shorts for the second time and applied the lotion to micro-ice burning bottom.

"So what have you learned Micro-ice?." Said D'jok. "Not to play anymore silly pranks!." Micro-ice said pushing himself off D'jok's lap and pulling up his shorts.

"Right answer" said D'jok ruffling Micro-ice hair. "lets get dressed and get gong it's nearly time for practice and if were late Arch will roast my hide just like I did yours.

"Yes sir." Micro-ice laughed giving D'jok a salute. "Well your sense of humour still remains." Sighed D'jok rolling his eyes.

"I have to have sense of humour it's better than having my pranks going wrong."

A/N hope you enjoyed plz review until my next up date Oh and Odd chibified will be put on hold for a while


End file.
